1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a plurality packaging for use to package and store, display and sell and subsequently put away any kind of wares.
The invention is also concerned with the use of such a display packaging for the marketing of a very specific kind of wares, namely small construction toy blocks like those presently being sold by the Applicant under the trade name MEGA MICRO BLOKS, and by other companies such as INTERLEGO A.G. under their own trade marks.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Display packagings provided with a hook integrally projecting from one of their edges to make them hangable to a supporting rod or nail projecting from a vertical wall or panel, have been known for years and still are commonly used to retail a great number of wares, especially hardwares.
Most of these display packagings are made of cardboard and/or plastic material, and are usually not designed to be reusable after they have been opened, in order for example to put away the wares that have not been used.
All the display packagings known to the Applicant also have a hook that forms an integral part of their structure and thus cannot be removed or retracted in any way.
In the very specific field of toy business, and more particularly the retail of construction toy games, it is also of common practise to sell construction toy blocks or bricks in small packagings made of cardboard. Such packagings are usually in the form of parallelepipedic boxes that can be reused after they have been sold, for putting away the blocks or bricks they originally contained. Such packagings however are not "hookable" for display purpose and not designed in any way to be part of the construction toy game as such.